Malentendido
by Tomomi Itano
Summary: Su amigo, rival, compañero de cuarto y amor platónico –Según él– ¡Estaba besando a una chica! –Seguro una admiradora– Bien, Jinguji siempre fue un Don Juan, mujeriego o Playboy… ¡Pero nunca llegaba tan lejos! Lo más lejos que llegaba era besar la mano de sus fans… Eso le dolió… Two-shot.


**¡Konichiwa~! Yo solo vengo con este (Raro) Two-shot… No sé porque hice Two-shot si se supone que iba a hacer un One-shot… Pero bueno~ **

**La inspiración me llega cuando menos me lo espero (Estaba en clase de matemáticas) es divertido estar escribiendo en mi cuaderno & que el profesor diga: "Deberían seguir los pasos de su compañera, ella está tomando apuntes" :Siclaro: Apuntes… Claro eweU & luego llego a mi casa, prendo la pc & ando weboniando, cuando de repente me acuerdo del Fic que escribí, entro a Word & mi padre (Con sus poderes mágicos) aparece a mi lado de no sé como mierd* & me diga: "¿Qué haces, tarea?" & yo vuelvo con mi cara de :Siclaro: xD **

**Ñe~! Para no seguir les contando de mi vida (La cual no les importa y no se porque lo hago) solo digo que en la siguiente parte del Two-shot habrá un leve TokiyaxOtoya, NatsukixSyo & SatsukixKaori (No me maten…) Si lo sé la ultima es rara xDU Pero leí un fic sobre ellos & me enamore *3*! Ehem….**

* * *

_-¡Estúpido Jinguji!, ¡Estúpidas chicas!, ¡Estúpidos sentimientos!-_ Maldecía interior mente

Sin embargo caminaba y parecía igual que siempre; tranquilo y calmado, todo lo contrario de lo que estaba pasando en su mente….

Entro a su habitación, la cual compartía con su rival y su maestro, los cuales afortunadamente para él, no estaban. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Acostándose sobre su respectiva cama boca arriba, posando su brazo en sus ojos para poder evitar la molesta luz de la habitación.

_-Odio estos sentimientos… Odio a Jinguji… ¡Odio todo!-_ Cerró su mano, poniéndola en un puño, quería desaparecer… O por lo menos descansar de ese horrendo día, mas no pudo ya que en cuanto cerró los ojos, se escucharon golpes; suspiro –Adelante…-

-Masa-chan ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto su amigo peli-rojo, lo cual asintió dando un si por respuesta

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?- Remoto el tema sentándose en la esquina de su cama

-Estaba preocupado… Mas bien, estamos preocupados…- Comento acercándose al chico

-¿Hum, paso algo?- Lo miro sin interés alguno

-Eso queremos saber.- Quito su sonrisa a un gesto de preocupación, el peli-azul iba a hablar pero su compañero se le adelanto -¿Qué te paso en el ensayo?- Se sentó a su lado, sin apartar la vista de Hijirikawa-¿Acaso fue por Ren?- Eso hizo que explotara

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar ese nombre aquí!- Grito levantándose sorpresivamente de la cama, sorprendiendo y asustando un poco al oji-rojo, era normal que se sorprendiera, no todos los días el gran Masato Hijirikawa, rey de la tranquilidad se le lograba sacar de sus casillas

-M-Masa-chan…- Aun no salía de su asombro, nunca le había hablado de esa manera –Te afecto mucho mirar a Ren con-

-¡No sigas!- Volteo a mirarlo encontrándose con la mirada de pena de Ittoki –No me mires así-

-Masato…-

Odiaba que lo mirasen así y más si era su amigo Otoya.

Por otra parte, el peli-rojo estaba apenado y preocupado por su amigo; no lo culpaba, el también estaría así si hubiera visto a Tokiya besando –O siendo besado – por alguna de sus admiradoras.

**~Flash Back~**

_Los chicos de la clase A estaban ensayando sus instrumentos: Otoya con su guitarra, Natsuki con su violín, Masato y Haruka compartían el piano._

_-Ire por algunas notas- Comento mientras se levanta del asiento_

_-Te acompaño, Masa-chan~- Canturrio el de ojos fuego_

_Ambos dejaron empezaron a andar por el instituto, para llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones, tenían que pasar por un pequeño jardín._

_-Ne~ Masa-chan~ ¡Eres muy bueno con el piano!, incluso eres mejor que Haruka- Embozo una sonrisa mirando al susodicho_

_-No es para tanto…-Dijo con simpleza, tampoco creía que tocar el piano fuera la maravilla del mundo y tampoco que fuera tan bueno como Nanami_

_-¡Claro que sí!, de pequeño trate de tocar el piano pero no se me daba ¡Ni siquiera entendía las…!-_

_El pianista espero a que continuara hablando, lo cual no paso. Miro a su compañero el cual no había dado un paso, parecía en shock. Miraba al pequeño jardín con la boca semi-abierta y con sorpresa._

_-¿Qué pasa Itto…ki…?- Dirigió la mirada donde veía a su amigo… No podía creerlo…_

_Su amigo, rival, compañero de cuarto y amor platónico –Según él– ¡Estaba besando a una chica! –Seguro una admiradora– Bien, Jinguji siempre fue un Don Juan, mujeriego o Playboy… ¡Pero nunca llegaba tan lejos! Lo más lejos que llegaba era besar la mejilla, abrazar o besar la mano de sus fans… Eso le dolió…_

_Otoya al fin salió de su asombro, volteando a ver a su acompañante, el cual tenía la mirada baja._

_-Masa-chan…- Pronuncio con preocupación_

_-Yo… Tengo que irme- Dio por fin la conversación, comenzando a correr_

_-¡Masa-chan!- Grito mirando a su amigo correr…_

_-¿Otoya?- El nombrado volteo a ver a la persona que provenía esa voz -¿Paso algo con Hijirikawa?-_

_El guitarrista lo miro con el seño fruncido murmurando un "Como si no supieras", dirigiéndose a la dirección que su amigo había tomado dejando a un muy confundido Ren._

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

* * *

**Bien~! No me maten~ Sigo siendo nueva en esto… Aunque tenga 10 historias aparte ¡Sigo siendo nueva! ¬¬ Me pueden matar cuando termine este Two-shot c: No pregunten de la conty… La cual creo que subiré este sábado… Nya~! No sé de dónde me salió lo "dramático" estúpido Romeo y Julieta… ¡Esa cosa saca lo dramático y cursi! Ah~ Pero bueno… Me dio tanta flojera seguir escribiendo… Aparte tengo que hacer tarea… Y ya son las 7 pm c: Tendre que pedir tarea mañana :I ¿Reviews? :'D**


End file.
